


The Burning Cold | Cover |

by baisley



Series: The Fires of Winter [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Art, Cover, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M, The Burning Cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisley/pseuds/baisley
Summary: Book cover for my fic, The Burning Cold. Link to art blog in here.





	The Burning Cold | Cover |

**Author's Note:**

> Cover for The Burning Cold, made by me. Check out my tumblr for more art for this and any future fics as well as news, sneak peeks and WIPs. 
> 
> https://baisleyarts.tumblr.com/

                                                            


End file.
